


Consort Slytherin

by Skellington24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Consort Training, Dark Harry, Eventual Romance, Half Planned, Homeschool, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Rushed, Smart Harry, harry lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington24/pseuds/Skellington24
Summary: After an awful nightmarish vision, Bellatrix needed to stop her lord making a mistake going after the Potters. They hatched a plan, and Harry was taken to be raised the right way. But will he grow up and want to follow their plans, or will his heart push him to something else?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 56
Kudos: 701





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've sort of just come up with this idea. I have no idea how long it's going to be, or how I'm plotting everything out, I'm just writing it as it comes to me. But I'm hoping to update at least once a week, either Sundays or Tuesdays.

Sweat coated her brow as Bellatrix shot up from bed, her breathing ragged as her nightmare flashed behind her eyes. The death of James Potter, Lily Potter's sacrifice for her son, and the attempt on Harry Potter's life. That was all it would be, an attempt. A failed attempt to take the life of a babe, resulting in the loss of the Dark's leader. She could feel it, all the hard work and horrible things people had done going to waste. It wasn't just a dream, she could feel in her gut that it was more than a nightmare. It was a warning.

"Rodolphus!" She screamed, trying to stand on her shaking legs. "Please, Roddy. We need to go."

Ever her loving husband, Rodolphus rushed into the room at her panic. He came to steady her in his arms before asking what had brought such panic to her sweet sleep. She told him as best she could, still too frazzled by fear to recall everything perfectly. She knew he wouldn't believe her, their lord was the only one who saw her visions as more than fits of hysteria. And he was the one she needed to tell. He needed to know what she'd seen before he ran headfirst into the disaster at that house.

"But he's your sister's guest this evening, remember? He needed a word with Lucius."

"I don't care," she cried. "I'll take what punishment he demands, but I must warn him now."

Knowing that fighting against her was useless, Rodolphus wrapped a night robe around his wife's quaking shoulders and walked her to the floo network. Each step made his chest tighter. Their lord did not like disruptions, and a foolish "vision" from his wife wouldn't be worth it to him. But she wouldn't have slept, eat or drank until she could tell him what she thought was so important, and he'd hate to see his wife in such a way. So they flooded to Malfoy Manor.

On arrival, the house-elves were in a panic over two more guests, when they were struggling to keep on top of the extra person. The Dark Lord, with a bad temper and a knee-jerk reaction to torment house-elves when bored. Rodolphus paid them no mind as he continued through the house, practised grace slightly staggered by holding up his wife as he travelled the familiar route to the drawing-room used for entertaining. Predictably, the Malfoys were perched on the loveseat while their lord took the large armchair by the fire. All three people turned to stair, Narcissa paling at the sight of her sister's state.

"Bella, by Merlin, what's happened? You look like death."

Her crazy little giggle chilled the room in her classic way, relaxing her husband slightly as she stepped away from his hold. She ignored the lord of the manor and her sister, not caring about manners while she had important news for the imposing figure in the armchair. In the close quarters of his inner circle, their lord allowed his fearsome glamour down, showing his full head of black curls and the chocolate eyes that looked to her with only the lightest fondness. As much emotion as he could ever show to anyone. She knelt at his feet and begged for him to hear her vision. While the others showed their natural disinterest, the Dark Lord watched her tell her story, and its unfortunate end.

"Please, my lord, don't risk everything for this boy. There must be another way to deal with him."

"And what, pray tell, do you suggest I do instead? With a child destined to kill me, Severus says."

Everyone gulped, his tone was not to be messed with. So Rodophlus thought. "Perhaps if he was raised correctly, he wouldn't be a threat to you, my lord. If his parents were loyal Death Eaters, like my wife and I, and taught him right, he'd become an asset."

Bellatrix nodded eagerly. The theory had merit, and with the Lestrange's as parents, Harry would be as loyal as could be and well-trained as a soldier for their lord's army. He would become the last push to sway the whole war in their favour. Yet the Dark Lord just raised a perfect brow and asked if that was the whole plan, or if they had a contingency for when the boy wasn't cut out for the torture and killing of being one of his Death Eaters. Not many could, and it was for that reason their numbers were so few.

"If I may suggest, my lord?" Narcissa spoke, "As his guardian, my sister could enter him in a betrothal contract with you. You always said you didn't want to marry a pureblood because you weren't one yourself and there was little point. The Potter boy is a half-blood, and already blood adopted by our useless cousin Sirius Black."

Bellatrix nodded again, suddenly resembling a puppy to her lord. "Exactly, that just means he'll be powerful, more family magic in his blood. And we'll homeschool him, he'll be intelligent and capable. Worthy to be a Dark Lord's consort."

"With our family magic also, he won't have a choice but to have power and natural skill," Rodolphus added. "We'll raise him right my lord. And with the blood of so many attractive people, he'll no doubt grow into a beauty that won't shame you to stand beside you."

Lucius spoke up also, noting he was the only one remaining silent. He pumped his ego with a comment on his capability to write a strong and thorough betrothal contract and the proceeding marriage contract for the boy to sign when he was ready. He also offered his son as companionship for the child, someone to push the importance of the match on him that was of his age.

Voldemort didn't interrupt them, he merely listened. He'd made a skill of detecting a lie, or an exaggeration of someone's skills when presented to him. He wanted to feel the sincerity of his minions' words, the plan coming together in his mind as they listed the benefits of a betrothal with the boy. It was no secret among his closest followers that he had no desire for women, yet he had no desire to sully himself with anyone he considered unworthy. It was the main reason he still held that singular slice of innocence. He knew what to do, in a sense, but never had the practice.

"Very well, you've convinced me." He smirked, eyes shining on the room. "I'll outline what I desire of him for the betrothal contract tomorrow, Lucius. Bellatrix and Rodolphus, prepare for the child. He'll be with you by the week's end."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Betrothal Contract** _

_**By request of the Dark Lord, Voldemort (A.K.A; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who), for your son [insert name] to be considered a worth consort, he must follow the restrictions and ensure he achieves the qualifications set out within this here contract. By signing, his parents, Bellatrix Lestrange (neé Black) and Rodolphus Lestrange, are entering an agreement that they will use their parental influence to make sure the conditions agreed upon in this contract will be met by their son by the time he reaches the appropriate age when he will marry his lord.**_

_**Restrictions:** _

_**1\. Mr Lestrange will not partake in the excessive consumption of alcohol on any occasion unless deemed appropriate by the Dark Lord.** _

_**2\. Mr Lestrange will not partake in the consumption of dangerous substances, such as drugs of any kind, or other things that will have a negative impact on his health.** _

_**3\. Mr Lestrange will not knowingly put himself in situations that put his life, or the lives of loyal Death Eaters, at risk of harm or death.** _

_**4\. Mr Lestrange will retain his virginity and purity until the time of his marriage.** _

_**5\. Mr Lestrange will treat the Dark Lord with the respect of his station and will know to obey his lord.** _

_**6\. Mr Lestrange will accept any gift and compliments the Dark Lord wishes to bestow upon him with gratefully and gracefully.** _

_**Achievements:** _

_**Before the time of his marriage, Mr Lestrange will be fully educated and will have achieved the following results;** _

_**-Mr Lestrange will not achieve less than an Exceeds Expectations in any of his subjects at Ordinary Wizarding Level, which must at least include Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes.** _

_**-Mr Lestrange will not achieve below an Exceeds Expectations in any of his subjects for his Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, which must at least include Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes.** _

_**-Mr Lestrange will also learn other skills of his choosing to build character, and they will be his choice and not the choice of his parents.** _

* * *

Bellatrix read, and reread the betrothal contract as she awaited the arrival of her lord with her son. It was a comfort to see the intense and explicit instruction that her son was to stay healthy and not allow himself to be at risk, it showed a level of interest she was unsure her lord would show in the project. It would have better coincided with the previous plan against his life if he were allowed to drink and drug himself into an early grave. But the interest was there, and it allowed Bellatrix to convince herself his arranged marriage would work as well as her own to Rodolphus.

Making sure he kept his virginity could pose a problem, as she knew her mother knew nothing of Andromeda sleeping with the Tonks muggle. But they had Draco. He provided some small security that if her son was heading wayward then she would know from him. She could make sure he had manners simply, the comment on gifts and compliments sounding strange to her. Though she supposed that also depended on what it was her lord presented her son with.

"Have you decided on a name yet, sweetheart?" Her husband smiled, eyeing the blank space nervously.

"I will say again, as I have said to everyone it seems. I will name him when I see him, so I know it suits him."

Almost as if he had heard, the Dark Lord emerged from the fireplace clutching a crying babe in his arms. He looked as though he would strangle the baby in his arms, regardless of their plans and preparations, if he continued to scream. Bellatrix took this as her cue to take her son, holding him against her breast as she cooed softly. Her hair dangled in his little babe's face, tickling his nose as he opened beautiful green eyes. His tears stopped as he saw her smile, reaching up to explore her face as best he could.

"Well, my love. Have you decided on a name yet?" Her husband chuckled, looking at his son. "He looks like a Harry, actually."

"Maybe as a nickname, but it's horribly common and sounds so muggle." She grimaced. "Perhaps, I'll name him Hadrian. Hadrian Cetus Lestrange."

Her husband tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace to call Malfoy Manor, informing Narcissa of the name Bellatrix had decided on so her husband could complete the betrothal contract. As the call ended, the natural silence was broken by the babies soft noises and giggles as he smiled up at his mother. It was clear, his wife was wrapped around the sweet child's finger and he was becoming enchanted himself.

"Blood adopt him at your earliest convenience," their lord scowled. "If anyone discovers his real name, it'll cause foolish distractions. I'll visit every few years to ensure he's following his rules and learning well."

He turned to leave, his followers muttering a hasty good evening before he was gone.

"Come, my babe." Bellatrix cooed, "I'm going to take you to bed."

"We'll do Gringotts tomorrow morning," her husband pressed, feeling the urgency his lord emphasised.

Bellatrix agreed, hardly paying attention as her son pulled on her fingers with the smile of an angel. He didn't have any of the characteristics of either her or her husband, but after a full blood adoption that would be fixed. She walked around her home, rocking her baby as she carried him to his new nursery.

She'd spent days making sure everything was just right for her little prince. The crib she had been placed in as a babe had been refurbished and placed in the middle of the room, painted to look like a forest silhouette over a purple sky. Late at night, eyes flashed and provided security for anyone thinking to harm him, be it people or bad dreams. The floor was old dark oak, carpeted by a large black rug as his playmat. He had a corner full of toys, a shelf full of books and everything else he needed. Her son would want for nothing, everything at her fingertips to make him the happiest little baby.

"Motherhood suits you," Rodolphus grinned. "I haven't seen you glow like this in a very long time."

"I haven't been this happy since I became your wife," she smiled, eyeing the love of her life. "That day you became the owner of my heart, that night the master of my body. I was in heaven."

He watched as she gently laid Hadrian on a changing mat and removed his pyjamas with a disgusted look. The blue pyjamas were emblazoned with little yellow lions, and found themself disintegrated in an instant, replaced by a dark purple onesie covered in moving green snakes. He looked delighted as he followed their movements, touching them with surprising softness for a one-year-old. The poor little lad was half asleep in her arms before Bellatrix could place him in his crib, turning his antique dial on above him. Fangs and bones floated above his eyes and lulled him into sleep.

The following morning was one of the hardest she had lived through. Already, this strangers' babe had become her son, and seeing his pain shocked her by being unbearable. She was one of her lord's greatest torturers, powerful and with no remorse as she laughed at her victims' screams. But hearing her little Hadrian scream as their blood became his and his very magical core was altered brought tears to her eyes. She felt weak hiding her eyes in her husband's chest, but he didn't make a sound as he comforted her. But the process was worth it when the pain ended.

Her beautiful Hadrian had changed. He was smaller, light-olive skin now a porcelain shade. His hair was not the mop that resembled his old father, but a river of curls and frizz, like his new father. And Bellatrix got her unspoken wish when he opened watery eyes, still the green of before but brighter. They seemed to glow, like the light of Avada Kedavra across the room, before his sweet little voice called for her.

"My little Hadrian, already so beautiful," she cooed. "I cannot wait to see you grow, my powerful little prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for him to grow either, but childhood comes first. Sorry if this chapter feels too long, or too boring because I wrote through the contract too, but I wanted everyone to know the rules our little Hadrian has to follow. Please tell me your thoughts in the comments, and I'll have an update ready next week ^,^


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of letting the child settle into his new home, Narcissa thought it would be best to start the friendship between him and her son. She determined to have a sit-down lunch with her sister, letting the babes play or whatever they do, and discuss what her plans were.

Lucius had given her a copy of the contract their lord had him draw up and it was asking for a lot. Such high grades in so many subjects was a feat for any magical student, but their Lord wanted those things and would wait until the boy was worthy. If it took him until he was 30 years old to achieve what he needed to, then that would be how long it took. It seemed to her that he showed no interest in wanting to marry and was putting it off for as long as he could. A leisure she almost wished for herself when it came to her engagement years before.

She cleared her mind of her troubling thoughts with practised ease, only thinking of what she wanted to discuss during lunch as she rested her son on her hip. The most important was to know his name, as Lucius hadn’t thought she'd care to call her nephew by his name. He wasn't planning to a conversation with the child, so why would it cross his mind that she would? Again, she halted her unpleasant thoughts and continued her way to her fireplace.

Her sister was playing with her new son, letting him build a tower of blocks before knocking them down and sharing a giggle so they could trade places. Bellatrix applauded 'Hadrian' as the boy broke down her tower with magic. Narcissa smiled in relief, being saved from the embarrassment of having to ask his name.

"Cissy, I'm so glad you're here." Bellatrix laughed, a new shine to her smile. "Let's have the boys play while we have a good chat."

The blonde obliged her sister, letting Draco down on the playmat so he could cautiously stare at Hadrian before the boy waddled over to give a block. Her son took to block, giggling as it changed into a teddy bear and cuddled his new friend. Bellatrix explained her husband had enchanted a few toys to transfigure into whatever its holder wanted to play with, so he had what he wanted and it saved space.

"I must say, you're glowing Bella. Motherhood suits you."

"I know he's only been my son for a week, but I already love him so much," She grinned. "He's just so cute and does the funniest things. He keeps hiding Rodophlus' wand."

The siblings shared a laugh and heard the giggles of their children. The boys had moved on to playing with a pair of voodoo-looking dolls, Draco cutting its hair and giving it a makeover while Hadrian pulled off a button eye and started chewing on it. The comment escaped before Nacrissa thought to stop it as she noticed how very like his mother Hadrian seemed to be. Her sister turned to her with a very proud smile.

"So, I hope you don't mind Lucius showed me a copy of that contract." She frowned, "How do you plan to teach him all of it, without him being older than us now before he's married?"

"Well, we agreed to homeschool him. It means he can spend more time studying, and his free time becomes the skills he'll learn for himself. But it is still a lot to learn. Rodolphus seems to think that starting early will help, and I'm tempted to agree. He's asking the Ministry to let us homeschool from his 9th birthday. But he reads a lot, and reads better than he should, so we aren't too worried."

"I suppose reading is a skill, it might count as building to his character," Narcissa pondered. "If you're using it as his downtime, I'd suggest something creative. Music, art, writing, that sort of thing."

"That's a good idea," Her sister frowned. "Something fun like that is something to distract him, in case his marriage doesn't end up happy like mine."

"And ends up as awkward and unhappy as mine." The blonde chuckled without mirth.

Before either of them made another comment on her marriage, Narcissa asked whether they wanted Ministry appointed tutors or if she was teaching him herself. Bellatrix was quite confident that she wouldn't be able to get him a Dreadful in most of the subjects, so she needed tutors for him. She wanted the best in the fields he was learning from, using money or whatever influence she can.

"I was hoping, that for Potions, you could-"

"Ask Severus," Cissy smirked. "Because he's a close friend, I think I could ask. I approve. He is the best in his field, and Hadrian will benefit from him. He's a good man."

The admiration was subtle, almost unnoticeable. But her sister could hear it in her voice, that he meant a lot to Narcissa. If there weren't children present, and she was sure her sister wouldn't over-react, Bellatrix would have made hints at an affair. Lucius had been known to flirt outrageously with other women, suspected to have slept with them, and she believed in equal opportunities with both sexes. But it was a discussion for another time. For now, it was Harry at the forefront of her mind.

* * *

Their lord came to visit just after Hadrian's 5th birthday.

Over the years, Harry had progressed further and further. His reading got better, he could read books for children twice his ages and liked to have the English classics read to him as bedtime stories. His magical control was a marvel to anyone who saw him. His mother loved to watch him levitate his food so he could eat and read at the same time. He was that passionate about it, his father had given him academic books for him to learn the basics. It backfired when he tried to light a candle and set the curtains on fire.

He'd never left the manor, and access was restricted to people the Lestranges trusted. His family was all he knew, his parents and the Malfoys being the only opportunity he had to socialize regularly. There were one or two opportunities he met a Death Eater who wandered too far from the garden path and was lost in the maze of vines and flowers. He'd enchanted them with his manners, mesmerised them with the iridescent glow of his eyes, and overall won them over by guiding them back to the main house. However, Draco was still the only friend he had.

Voldemort came to the house in his usual fearsome glamour, surprising his inner circle by not meeting Hadrian in the true form of his future husband, but nobody questioned the decision as they sent for their children. Harry and Draco walked in together. The young blonde flinched in fear as blood-red eyes turned to him, and couldn't control his shaking until the reptilian man's focus was on the boy next to him. Hadrian handled the sight with all the grace and manners he had been taught, successfully not showing the fear he felt.

"My lord," he bowed, mentally thanking his voice for remaining steady.

This seemed to please the Dark Lord, who smirked at his subservient position and permitted him to rise. He turned to Hadrian's parents and congratulated them on teaching their son the respect he expected of his followers. Disappointed eyes glanced at Lucius and made him thankful his Lord didn't torture people around children unless it was necessary.

"I hear you enjoy reading. Tell me, Hadrian Lestrange, what are your favourites?" He hissed.

Hadrian couldn't control his smile, his eyes glowing at the talk of his passion, as he talked of the few books he considered his favourites. He was really enjoying the book he was reading with his mother, Dracula. The snake-like man nodded, complimenting him for reading stories many weren't interested in anymore, let alone books above the level he'd expected.

"I'd like this to continue," he rasped, "and want him reading more about magic."

His parents nodded vigorously. The conversation no longer involved him as his parents were asked about how he was controlling his magic and what he was using it for. In the beginning, it had shown whenever he was angry. He'd hide his father's wand if he scolded him, or dangled the house-elves upside-down for disrupting his reading too loudly. A few times he'd tried to help his mother with a makeover, turning her hair pink or her robes lavender. Bellatrix smiled fondly at the memory.

The talking soon bored Harry, but he tried not to show it. He was relieved from his struggle as his cousin squeaked next to him and something rubbed his ankle. He looked down to see a beautiful snake curling around his leg and slowly travelling to his shoulders. He smiled to his friend and calmed his panic, gently petting the snakes head without being aware of the action.

 _**"You smell sweet, little hatchling. I wish to take you home with** _ **me."**

The room was quiet as she hissed, only her master understanding her words with a small smile under his impassive mask. He was amused by his minion's tension, as though he'd allow Nagini to harm the boy who was to be his. And after how impressed he'd made him, it became a less likely outcome to the plan. But before he could order her off his shoulders, he heard a hissed response.

_**"Thank you, sweet thing. However, my mother wouldn't appreciate me running away with a snake, I'm sure."** _

_**"Oh, you speak like my master, hatchling. How** **perfect."**_ She stopped and turned to the Dark Lord, _**"hear him, master? Please can I keep him?"**_

Hadrian chuckled lightly, admiring her soft scales, oblivious to the shock of everyone around him. He heard somebody else hissing, the Dark Lord asked him if he could understand him. The boy tried not to look confused or insulted as he answered that of course he could. His new friend made a noise like laughed and her forked tongue shot out to tickle his cheek. Everyone watched the two, as the snake everyone feared as much as their lord curled tighter around his neck and hissed something that made Harry laugh.

"Hadrian." The serious tone of his mother made him gulp, "have you ever spoken to a snake like this before?"

"No. There are no snakes around here mother, Nagini is the first I've met." He frowned.

"It must be from the blood adoption," Rodolphus voiced, demanding all attention. "Because of - before the ritual - he was related to the Peverells, and they, in turn, were Slytherin's descendants. I looked into his family tree while I waited. Perhaps with so much wizarding blood, the dormant ability was unlocked."

The reason behind the power did not matter to the Dark Lord. Whatever made the boy capable of speaking the language of snakes was irrelevant, none of it changed that he had the ability. His thoughts were consumed by how right Nagini seemed to be about the strange, beautiful boy in front of him. He was a perfect match. He unsheathed his wand, everyone but Hadrian freezing in fear for the boy's safety, as he pointed it in his direction.

_**"Nagini, you're in the way of my gift. Come here."** _

She slithered down Harry's shoulders, sliding to the floor as the spell flew across the room wordlessly. A green snake materialised around Hadrian's shoulders, just long enough to rest its head and tail on his collar bones. It raised its head, looking into his green eyes with her yellow ones.

 _ **"Beautiful,"**_ Hadrian smiled. _**"Thank you, my lord."**_

_**"This is for your birthday and hard work in your reading. I expect you to take the best care of him."** _

The five-year-old grinned, nodding as he assured he'd look after him. The snake on his neck flicked a tongue against his neck and nuzzled into his warmth. The Dark Lord excused himself, warning he'd return in a few years and expected improvements. Hadrian's parents nodded, Bellatrix rushing to his side to run a worried hand through his hair as the drawing-room door closed in the hopes it would calm her fears. He was still warm, he was alive. Not many remained unharmed after their Lord pointed his wand at them.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Her son frowned, "I'd hate to have displeased my lord the first time he met me."

"No honey, you did perfectly. You were calm and polite when you didn't know what to expect. I'm very proud." She smiled, hugging his still-warm body. "Let us do as well next time."

Hadrian nodded, turning to the side to protect his present from being crushed. From everything he'd heard of their lord, he wasn't expecting to be given a birthday gift. Much like those around him, he was terrified when the white yew was pointed at him. But his lord was different from what he had expected, nicer. He looked scarier than he acted. But Harry hadn't upset him. And he didn't plan to, he much preferred how the Dark Lord treated him when he was pleased. So, he supposed, he had to keep trying hard to learn everything for the next time his lord came. Whenever that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems too long, I just wanted to cover everything in the one chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this, let me know, and I'll see you next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Training his snake was much easier than he thought it would have been to train any other pet. Probably because they spoke the same language, but it was really easy for Hadrian to get his gift to do what he asked.

_**"Why is it so easy to train you, Serpens?"** _

**_"You are my master, I'm supposed to listen to you. And any speaker of the serpents' tongue is considered a human worth listening to."_ **

Before Hadrian could reply, he heard arguing in his parents' voices, coming from the direction of their bedroom. He wished he could know what they were yelling about. His mother and father rarely lost their tempers with each other, so arguments actually meant something when it was between the two of them.

_**"If you wish to listen, master, I will be your ears."** _

Serpens slithered down the post of Harry's bed, heading to his door. He was still young and small, unlike the Dark Lord's, so he was able to fit through the gap under the door. Hadrian wondered when he was going to see Nagini again. And his lord along with her. He was still scared by his looks but guessed that's what made him such a fearsome leader. But he was nice to him and seemed like a man Harry might want to follow, not just because his parents told him so.

He hadn't noticed the quiet return to the night, not until Serpens' scales stroked his lower arm. His pet hissed that his mother was arguing over people who were friends with the Potters and that they might be out to harm her Hadrian. His father was saying they didn't know where he was and that the Dark Lord would protect him.

_**"Thank you, Serpens."** _

_**"What are you going to do with this information, master?"** _

Hadrian thought for a moment. _**"Nothing.** ** _I'_ ll remember it, and the name Potter, but they're right. My lord will watch out for me, if I serve him faithfully. And I plan to."**_

Yellow eyes searched mine, and he promised to also watch out for me. He was a gift made to protect him, so that was what he planned to do. As if Hadrian needed another reason to like his lord.

* * *

For the next two years, Hadrian continued his reading. He branched further into academic books, wanting to impress his lord like he had last time with his Parseltongue. He still enjoyed fiction, reading crime mysteries and romances mostly. He liked to try and guess who had committed the crime before the detectives told the reader, or comment on the foolish little mistakes the criminal made. Christie was his favourite.

He surprised people by performing some charms he'd read through. His first was the levitating charm, asking his mother if he was pronouncing the spell correctly and trying it wandlessly. The pencil floated into the air and he couldn't contain his smile or the glow in his eyes as it worked. He concentrated on making it go higher and shot it across the room and out the open window. He felt amazing having his mother look at him with so much pride, even as he fell over for using too much magic without his wand.

"We might have to buy you a wand early," his father chuckled. "Wouldn't want you fainting in front of our lord."

The thought bothered Hadrian very much, but the parlour door opened before he could demand a wand then and there. His aunt entered with a sour-looking man. He was dressed all in black, even his hair and eyes were black. There was something sad about the man, something deep in his eyes that made Harry think he wasn't happy. It wasn't nice to see in someone, at least when he didn't think they deserved it. And he wasn't sure this man deserved to look so sad.

"Happy birthday, Hadrian. Though it isn't a very fancy gift, I brought you a famed Potions Master, Professor Snape. He's offered to demonstrate his skills to you, until you turn 10-years-old when he will let you touch the ladle."

"Oh please, Narcissa. I will let him prep ingredients."

Though his expression didn't change, that sadness left his eyes long enough to make Hadrian smile. He got back up on his unsteady feet and headed towards the man, ignoring his mother's protesting hand of his shoulder. He stepped out of her grip and went to his aunt.

"Thank you, Aunt Narcissa." He smiled, "and thank you, professor. I hope not to annoy you too much with my childish curiosity."

The man looked down to the small boy. He saw too much of his parents in him to like the child. He had their porcelain complexion, as well as his father's soft curls. His facial features were somewhat pointed, too soft to be a Lestrange feature and somewhat familiar. The eyes were what unnerved him, so green like Lily but with an unnatural glow. All he could do was nod to the boy.

"Hadrian, come here."

His father looked on Snape with a look of distaste while his mother rolled her eyes at her husband. But their son did as he was told, a parting smile and nod to his potions tutor before going back to his mother's arms.

"I must show off, especially in front of my sister and guests," his mother grinned. "Show your aunt what you've taught yourself, our lord will be most pleased."

Harry nodded, asking to borrow her hairpin to try something. She handed it over, letting her son place it on the coffee table. He raised his hand, clearly casting the charm and watching the pin float into the air. But he didn't stop there. He controlled his breathing and the dizzy feeling in his head from doing it a second time with only a short break. He moved his hand, his magic controlling the hairpin as it went higher and to the side. It took control Hadrian wasn't sure he had to slide the pin back into place in his mother's hair. And he immediately fell to the floor.

"My god, he does wandless magic already?" Narcissa gaped.

He looked up to the blurred vision of his mother stroking the replaced hairpin, smiling at her pride. Everyone looked at him, a house-elf offering him a glass of water to help his headache. He felt embarrassed that he was always fainting when he tried to do magic, but he knew it was hard to control wandless.

"Don't feel downhearted, Harry." His aunt smiled, "that is so brilliant. You're only 7, that should be impossible."

It was a small relief, and it seemed his potions tutor was impressed at least. He let him sit at his workbench over the following weeks, watching him prepare things and listening to him describe his every action. Hadrian asked a question when he thought of one, usually when his teacher strayed from the instructions in his book.

"That recipe is old, there are better ways to do things."

"Would you mind, professor, if I made notes on the differences?"

He seemed taken back, but nodded all the same. Hadrian's textbook was soon filled with corrections, across all the recipes were Snape's improvements and it made them all easier to understand. He was enjoying the calm with his tutor, but his mother expected more.

"He should see you're more than capable," she argued, knowingly close to where he was brewing. "You should be allowed to do more than sit and make notes."

"On the contrary, mother, I still have notes to make. I think he's right, I should at least have a correction for all of these potions before I try attempting them. Makes more sense, right?"

She frowned at the attitude he held at the end, turning away long enough for Harry to catch Snape looking and smile slightly at him. He was a good teacher, he didn't want his mother to push him away. The older man just watched him, the corners of his lips quirking ever so slightly in what could have been a smile from this angle. He snapped into his usual frown before anyone else could notice. Another person charmed by Hadrian Lestrange.


	5. Chapter 5

The years passed by with no real events. Hadrian progressed as he was expected to, a real magical prodigy.

Potions seemed to get even better after Harry defended Severus' teaching methods. They worked through the other potions swiftly and then he found a doxy wing in his hands. Even if it wasn't for a potion, his tutor stood beside him and taught him the correct way to prepare them and quizzed him on the storage methods and charms that would affect the magical properties they needed. He also walked through the gardens with him, using his knowledge and the gardener to teach him two years worth of herbology knowledge in 6 months. By the time he was 9-years-old, he was being asked to brew the simpler potions they'd talked about.

"You mean it?" Hadrian beamed.

"Well, of course. You'll need to learn potions not taught in your curriculum to be of any use to the Dark Lord. Best start you off now if you hope to achieve anything."

He was still always stern and was quicker to reprimand his pupil for almost adding too many bats spleens than he was to praise him for anything he did. But Harry still improved. Whenever he brewed a potion without needing assistance, which admittedly didn't happen until he was almost 10, Severus would ruffle his hair affectionately. It was the only time he seemed to smile, like Harry was the only one who could make him smile.

Mastering spells were worse. After how well he'd performed the levitating charm, people expected many great things from him but it wasn't working as well. To begin with, Hadrian resigned himself to reading and rereading his spellbooks, wanting to pick up on all the theory and understanding everything before trying again. In theory, he could perform both first-and-second-year spells in all his subjects. Trying to cast spells didn't work for poor Hadrian, he was left feeling exhausted and couldn't leave his bed for a week after trying too hard. He just wanted to make his lord proud.

His father returned from a meeting with his lord on Harry's 8th birthday, shaking and seeming to be in pain. He asked Bellatrix to take Harry to Diagon Alley, having Ministry permission for Hadrian to have his wand early and the Dark Lord's suggestion that perhaps Harry wasn't performing magic any better because he just didn't have a wand to enhance his magic's focus. Harry pouted as he remembered asking his father about getting a wand the day before, and the week before, when he was told he was too young and he'd get a wand when he was ready. It made him feel less worried about what the Dark Lord had said or done to make him shake. It made his father see sense.

His mother was anxious about taking him outside. He was almost drowned in a travel cloak and couldn't see in front of himself. Knowing better than to protest, he let himself be led by his mother and waited for the relief of going home with his wand. There was a bell, and his mother helped him up a step into one of the shops lining the street. Hadrian went to move his hood, but her hand grabbed his wrist. It was getting too warm and claustrophobic under his cloak, but he tolerated it to give her peace of mind. Bellatrix conversed with an unfamiliar croaking voice before freeing him. He took a welcome breath of musky air and looked around. Boxes upon boxes of wands lined shelf after shelf all around the shop. Everywhere someone looked, there was a wand box.

"Let's get started, shall we?" An ancient wizard grinned, gathering boxes for Hadrian to try. It took half an hour to find a wand that didn't spark disaster when Hadrian waved it, but another unsuccessful half hour before the old man sighed. He looked into Hadrian's eyes, tilting his head and muttering to himself like a madman. People could say what they liked about the Dark Lord but at least he never spoke to himself like that. Then with a brief flick to gaze at his mother, Hadrian was handed a final wand.

"The core is phoenix feather. Interestingly, the phoenix in question only shed one other feather." The man frowned, "A powerful wand, in the hands of a powerful man. Capable of great things. Terrible, unthinkable, but great."

Hadrian recognised the look. The cloud that glazed over someone's eyes and the dull tone of their voice, trying to avoid feeling the fear thinking about the man usually inspired. After stumbling on Hadrian's 5th birthday, Draco was determined to do better. Every time he'd had a sleepover with Draco, the boys had snuck around to learn what being a Death Eater meant, knowing their legacy would be as the best followers their lord could hope for. It was how the Malfoy's talked about their lord's accomplishments in war, the way Lucius looked when he needed to see his lord. His lord had done terribly great things.

The wood felt warm in Harry's hand, and his eyes widened as his magic seemed to flow stronger in his blood. The sensation was unlike anything else he'd felt, or had he? The feel of magic, forming shape on his shoulders when he was 5. His lord's magic on his skin, almost too warm and tingling with danger. That was the last time he felt excited like this and once again he wondered when he'd get to see his lord again. Hopefully not until he learnt something new to show him.

"So, this wand is the Dark Lord's wand's brother? They share a core," his mother gaped. "It's a sign."

Harry didn't understand, but moments later his mother composed herself back to her pureblood stature. She paid for his wand and draped him in his travel cloak once more. One the way out, Hadrian pulled out enough courage to ask when he was being visited again. The plan was his 10th birthday, three weeks away. So he had three weeks to learn something impressive. Or as impressive as he could.

Not that it mattered, his lord never came.

"I'm sorry, Hadrian dear," his aunt frowned. "I know you've been working hard to impress him, but the raid came out of nowhere."

Harry nodded, showing only the slightest frown as a sign of his disappointment. "Is that why you're here watching me? Cos mother and father are with him?"

It was small comfort knowing they were there. His lord would be safe, because though his mother had never lost her temper with him, he'd seen what she could do to someone when she considered herself disrespected. And there was a reason his parents worked so well together. And with the Dark Lord beside them, he was sure they'd return. He didn't need his aunt's useless reassurances, there was a reason she was to stay with him.

"Plus, our Lord wanted me to discuss something with you. He feels it's time you learned the truth, about your role in our ranks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had a bunch pre-written and fell into this slump. I've only just written this chapter, so updates will happen when I have the time to write. For both this and my other Tomarry story 'Mercy of Time'


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you know what a betrothal contract is?"

"Yes, of course." Hadrian frowned, "When two families see the benefit of joining, they use their children to make the connection. Usually as children. I imagine Draco will have a contract written up soon, to ensure he has a wife your husband approves of. Perhaps one of the Greengrass children. Though I don't see the relevance of this discussion."

His aunt smiled. From the side pocket of her robes, she removed a folded piece of paper. Brows furrowed, Harry reached for the paper and opened it to read. It was a betrothal contract between himself and Voldemort. HE WAS ENGAGED TO HIS LORD. Suddenly the importance placed on his education seemed to make sense, it was a requirement. He asked when he was supposed to be married, but there wasn't a set time. He was to get married when the requirements were met, so he could very well be 30 before he gets married. Well, he didn't plan to, he'd never embarrass his lord like that. And he was doing well, practically halfway through the second year curriculum by the time he was 10. He'd be more than ready to marry by the time he reached legal age.

But did he want to marry the Dark Lord? He'd met him once, but he was someone Harry had come to respect because of more than just fear. He was aiming to be impressive, he wanted the approval of the man because he was working to protect him. But marriage? That was a side of commitment Harry hadn't thought he'd need to consider. Would they have a marriage like his parents? They worked well together, were similar enough to not argue so badly, and they fell for each other. It wasn't a burden for his parents to be together, so he was half-expecting siblings one of these years. Or would they have a marriage like the Malfoys? Loveless with a single child because they couldn't bare touching each other. He would end up like Narcissa, burdened by a husband she doesn't love, prevented from loving anyone else, and losing all her freedom because her husband was a controlling prick. And it didn't help that the Dark Lord wasn't exactly a looker, not so much hope for wanting to procreate there.

"Do I have a say in this at all, or has it been firmly chosen for me?"

Her eyes said it all, there was no choice in this one. "It's why your mother wants you doing something creative, like painting or music. Keeps your mind off things, should things not be as you hoped. I find listening to the piano is lovely."

It was too much, realising his life was planned out and everything up til now was also to shape him onto that path. Who could he have been if he wasn't raised as an overlord's wife? He wanted to sleep and pretend for a little while that he had a choice. That he wasn't marrying a man old enough to be his father, at least. So Narcissa let him go, and he cowered in his room from the future he didn't choose. He'd act like he was supposed to in the morning, with dignity in the face of pain to make everyone proud, he just needed one night to mourn a love-filled relationship he'd never experience. He curled Serpens around his neck and curled into a ball, chasing a restless sleep.

But before he truly reached that peace, the snake around his neck began to hiss. It prompted Hadrian to bolt up in bed, seeing a shadow glide from the window to his bed. It was a woman, or so he thought with just gentle moonlight shining in his room, and she had her hands open in a surrender gesture.

"Harry, is that you?" She whispered, reaching out to him. "You have to come with me, I need to take you somewhere safe."

Hadrian frowned, "I may be 10 years old, but I'm not stupid. I don't know you, like hell I'm going anywhere you want me to."

She stepped into the light, showing a motherly smile and a bush of bright orange hair. She wore a strange patchwork apron, where she pulled a wand from her pocket and whispered more urgently that they needed to leave before anyone realised the raid was a distraction so she could save him. But he didn't need saving, he was fine here with his family, regardless of his marital problems. She was a stranger in his home, that made her a threat.

 **"Serpens, distract her while I get my wand."** This was why he kept it in his drawer.

He launched himself from Harry's neck and Harry dived off his bed to his drawers. She screamed as he reached the handle, feeling for his holly wand in the dark and trying not to panic at the thud. His fingers curled over the wand as he whipped around and narrowly avoided whatever spell she'd thrown at him. He'd admit he didn't have much in his arsenal or defensive spells, having not had much of a tutor, but he'd studied one spell out the books that could help.

"Petrificus Totalus."

For the first time using the spell, he did well. Her arms snapped to sides and she almost seemed frozen to the world. As her shadowy form collapsed, Narcissa burst through the bedroom door looking panicked. Her eyes fell to the stunned woman while Harry tried to tell her the raid was just a distraction, but the woman seemed to wrapped in her own thought process to be too concerned by his information. Finally, some focus came back to her eyes, and she turned to her nephew.

"I want you to go to the study on the third floor, there are no windows. And lock the door with the key, its on a hook to the side. Do not open it for anyone, and hide under the desk. Someone will come to get you when I'm sure there's no one else in the grounds."

The halls to the study were empty, but his nerves were shot by the attack in his bedroom. The key was where Narcissa warned it would be, and Hadrian followed her orders exactly. He didn't know how long he was to stay under the desk, but he felt like it might be all night. Until the door opened, and Hadrian had to suppress his urge to make a noise.

"You may rise from under the desk, young Hadrian. It is only your lord."

Relief burst through Hadrian like a tsunami as he sprang from his uncomfortable position under the desk. His smile was genuine as he greeted the Dark Lord, fighting his instinct to speak until he was spoken to. In moments like this, marrying the monster of a man in front of him didn't sound like such a bad idea. An unbelievable idea, but not necessarily bad.

"I hope Narcissa fulfilled her role of unveiling the nature of our relationship? In the future at least."

"Of course, my lord. She showed me the contract," he blushed, feeling suddenly shy. "I hope I don't bring shame to such an honourable position."

"Is that your true opinion?" He scowled, "I've had a good fight, this is the best time to share your thoughts with me."

The river of words came out, almost like he was spelled, to please his future husband. "It was a shock. I knew I'd be part of your ranks, like my parents. I didn't even see marrying you as an option. At first, it wasn't a welcome thought because I knew this one thing controlled my life. My studies, my isolation, it's so I'm primed to be loyal and faithful to you. And it was terrifying, thinking I could be as unhappy and repressed as my aunt. She holds onto to Draco as her only child because she can't bring herself to touch Lucius. I don't blame her, with the number of affairs he's had. And I'm not sure if I could hold your attention and stop that happening to me. And, if you'll forgive me for saying, you're not...traditionally handsome."

The last comment was the worst, and Hadrian readied himself for a curse with his eyes closed. When he waited five minutes and felt no pain, he opened his eyes. The Dark Lord was just staring at him, a calculating look in his blood-red eyes. He was analysing Hadrian. It wasn't a comfortable feeling.

"I won't be returning for a while. Your progress can be relaid to me in letters," his lord frowned. "We will not meet for a long time, perhaps when you're old enough to have a better understanding. And when you can fully appreciate what I have to show you."

"Yes, my lord." And before he could stop himself, "Serpens, the snake you gifted me, is he okay? He defended me."

"No, the woman killed him. The mess is cleaned, return to your room."

Tears came to his eyes, but he refused to shed them in front of his superior. The man's hairless brow raised, so Hadrian explained they'd become close. The snake was the closest thing to a friend he had, including his cousin, and now he was facing everything alone. It was something to adjust to. The Dark Lord approached, and with pale deadly fingers, wiped a stray tear from his cheek. He didn't realise he'd let it slip. He glanced up to his lord, eyes shining with his tears.

He parted his lips to apologise for his lack of composure, but they were covered by the lips of his lord. He hadn't even noticed the man had lips! But they were pressed against his, feeling soft and pleasantly warm. He'd have thought a man who looked so much like a snake would be more cold-blooded. It was a nice feeling. But then the feeling was gone, and his lord swept away from the room. Perhaps his lookers weren't such a rough point to handle if he could still make his cheeks warm like that.


	7. Chapter 7

After the horrid event on Hadrian's birthday, he insisted his mother put more importance in his defence lessons. He had next to no knowledge of spells that could help him if someone managed to get into his room again. His ignorance had cost Serpens his life, and it would not happen again. She had tried to reject his request because she didn't think anyone would try again and they definitely wouldn't get passed the extra security their lord had placed in the manor. However, after Harry threatened to inform their lord that she wasn't letting him learn as his contract instructed, she gave in. And Severus became his Defence Against the Dark Arts tutor.

He worked through spells in the same way he taught Hadrian potions and herbology. They worked through the first years curriculum, which took very little time as Harry had read through his textbook before he was given his wand, before he was taught the lighter side of the dark arts. There were jinxes before hexes before curses, and Severus refused to teach him curses until he was at least 16-years-old. Then he'd be able to handle using darker magics without letting it control him.

When he reached the age of 12, Hadrian was instructed in the other courses he was told were in his contract. Charms and transfiguration were taught by Narcissa, as she helped both Hadrian and Draco when he came home for the summer. He worked with Fenrir Greyback to study Astronomy after they attempted to have Lucius teach him and he refused to show up to lessons. The man was impossible to be around, and after seeing him look down at Draco and speak to him so disrespectfully it was a struggle to not use the hexes Severus had taught him.

"No one is greater at Arithmancy and Ancient Runes than our lord and O.W.L.s are written exams, so he has accepted the duty of marking your work if you study from your textbooks." His mother beamed.

That sounded like his best chance of learning anything. His lord sent him assignments of chapters to read and essays to write, then he sent marks and critiques of places for improvement. No notes of a personal touch, such as that he hoped to see Hadrian again soon or that he awaited their wedding day with bated breath. There was nothing to calm Hadrian's fears of being in Narcissa's shoes one day.

In his free time, he continued his reading. Greyback brought him novels whenever he did well with his studies, secretly giving him access to stories of love and sex and seduction so that he might learn things for the betterment of his life as the Dark Overlord's husband. It made him blush to consider, but after reaching puberty and gaining the understanding of how these things worked, he was grateful. Grateful enough to ask Greyback to locate books that would help with his current situation since neither himself nor his lord had the female parts necessary to make love like that. He happily obliged, anything to upset his mother.

He was also permitted to learn an instrument, or partake in another hobby of his choosing. He knew it was part of his contract, but the small freedom was a welcome change. He didn't have the heart to continue other subjects but the ones required, he was already sure he would break from the strain. The piano became a great comfort, and as he learnt to play he also learnt to write. And with it, he sang. In this he found comfort for himself and his aunt, easing the troubles of both their lives, even if only a little. And he strengthened his hand by drawing, slowly getting better with time.

In June of Hadrian's 14th year, he was ready to sit his O.W.L.s. Which he took at the ministry and passed with flying colours. Only in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy did he achieve an A. Then it was on to his N.E.W.T.s.

"I'm sorry, my sweet Harry. We won't be spending your birthday together this year," his father smiled, his mother seemingly almost in tears beside him.

"Can I ask why?"

"We are celebrating the day before," his mother frowned. "Your birthday will be spent with our Lord. He has a great many things to say, and show you of our world and how it works."

The idea shocked him. This was the first Hadrian had heard of his lord wanting time with him, to teach him anything personally and face-to-face. He had not seen his lord in years, not since the attack and his words against him. Decidedly, Hadrian planned for that to be his first step, apologising for the error of those words. And hoping for forgiveness to make his marriage go smoother. Perhaps he could even play for him, one of the songs he'd started writing. He was unsure of why he wanted to achieve affection for his lord when he'd heard from many others that the Dark Lord was not capable of loving another. But he wanted his love, and the chance to love him in return. Like Mr Knightley and Emma, from the Austin book he'd labelled a favourite years ago. The man standing by her side, watching her grow and falling in love with her so much he had to tell her. It was childish thinking, but he was almost 15 years old. He was a child.

The day before his birthday seemed stressful to everyone but him. Bellatrix and Rodolphus didn't say anything about their worries, but Hadrian knew his parents well enough to see the force behind his mother's smile while she ordered the house-elves around in an attempt to make everything 'perfect'. His father kept talking to him about seemingly random things. The weather was Harry's breaking point and he wormed his way off to find his cousin.

"Quite the party," his cousin drawled.

"I know, your's are bigger and grander. I don't see the point, it's not really my birthday until tomorrow."

His cousin grimaced, showing Hadrian he'd just remember where he'd be spending his actual birthday. Seemed nobody was thrilled with the idea of him spending his birthday learning from his lord and spending some rather needed alone time with his fiance. It still surprised him that his mother could be so ruthless and committed to their lord, but still showed hesitance over anything involving her son.

"Can you promise me something, as your cousin and basically the only friend you have?"

Hadrian laughed, "Fenrir is my friend as well, but I suppose I can at least let you ask. What do you want?"

"Please watch your words. I made a mistake by speaking out of turn and he used the cruciatus curse. Just, come back in one piece."

Hadrian wasn't naive enough to assume the Dark Lord wouldn't harm him just because they were supposed to get married, and most likely within a few years if Harry kept progressing like he was. If he stepped out of line, or even if his lord felt the desire to do so, he could find himself under a multitude of curses before he returned home. But it was due to this lack of naivety that he felt somewhat prepared to see his lord. They'd had few meetings, but it was clear how he was supposed to be respectful. He could handle himself around their lord, and return as unscathed as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time, perhaps in his whole life, Hadrian stepped out of the fireplace without the slightest stumble ruining his docile composure. He didn't let that fact shock him, quickly blaming it on his desperate need to impress his lord, or the extra effort to remain steady despite his nerves. Either way, Hadrian remained upright as he looked to the floor bowing his head to the imposing presence in the room.

His lord was much as he remembered him. The skin tight and pale on his face, the veins visible and making him look unhealthy. While Harry was taller than the last time they met, his lord still towered over him, physically and metaphysically. The Dark Lord was a statue in front of the fireplace, awaiting the guest of honour. And Hadrian had made sure he was precisely on time.

"Welcome, Hadrian Lestrange, to my home. This is Slytherin manor."

The ancient magic of the residence flowed around the teen, weaved into the strongest wards Hadrian had set foot in. He felt safe, despite the dangerous man in front of him. The room seemed to be an old parlour, the walls just grey stone and the floor hard concrete under his feet. The manor was refurbished shortly after he was born, but it seemed there wasn't much his lord had changed. The furniture, the portraits and antiques all old and regal, like those a man as powerful and respected as Salazar Slytherin would have surrounded himself with.

"I'm honoured to be here my lord. I was admittedly both nervous and excited to hear you wanted to spend the day with me." Hadrian turned his glowing green eyes to his lord from under his lashes.

"Yes, well I suppose we shouldn't waste any more time. We're having breakfast in my personal living area, I'll lead the way as I start with just what my political position is, and what yours will be after we're married."

The journey was quite long, although Harry didn't seem to notice. And the surroundings shifted around him with each step, missing any details as he enveloped himself in his lord's words.

Voldemort was the Dark Overlord of Wizarding Britain. Before Hadrian's birth, and for a short while after, the whole ministry was run differently. The Dark Lord fought to change the repressive way the wizarding world seemed to run, and there was fierce opposition. Britain was at war. However, there was a prophecy. The other side held out their hopes when they heard there was a child destined to stop everything in favour of their side. The child was hidden in protective custody, hidden to be raised as their weapon against him.

"What happened, my lord?" Hadrian asked, enraptured.

"I discovered where they were hidden and eliminated the problem. Without a prophecy to hide behind, the public lost hope. And I took over."

He changed how everything worked. It wasn't a democracy anymore, he was in control of everything. He couldn't make a new bill or law without the acceptance of a new parliament filled with mostly his followers. So he had shaped the world to how he wanted it. Muggle-borns who didn't remain as part of the wizarding community had their magic bound and were banished to the muggle world, for both themselves and their family. They were also placed in mandatory primary schools that had a heavier focus on the wizarding culture so they knew more about the world they belonged to.

"I thought the aim was to completely get rid of muggle-borns," Hadrian frowned.

"The more extreme of my followers want that. Your parents, for example. My aim is for the useless muggle-borns to be eradicated, the ones who come and learn to control magic so they can return to their world with our gift like it means nothing. And now those scum are gone, the productive muggle-borns add to the magical gene pool. Now, we have a stronger world, and most are happy with it. There's rebellion, like the woman who came to you all those years ago. But they have nothing but hope and a foolish man guiding them."

"Then why did she come for me? Is our...betrothal public knowledge?" His frown deepened.

"That isn't important." His lord hissed, reminding Harry he was meant to only speak when spoken to. "Your role in my world is a more pressing topic."

He explained that Harry was taking a role similar to Narcissa Malfoy. He went to social events on his husband's arm, didn't speak against him in public and look after any children they had once they decided on a method of conceiving. He had the added responsibilities of being a queen among the Death Eaters. He wouldn't travel anywhere alone, he had to hold himself above everyone because he would then be above them, and he had to act like an adult twice his age about topics he might know nothing about.

"I will try my best to be the consort you signed up for," Harry smiled.

A frisson of panic shot through him as he saw the corners of his lord's mouth turn down a fraction, causing a frown on the lips he could barely see but knew were there. The conversation ended there, and silence followed them into the parlour they were having breakfast in. A sleek black piano caught Hadrian's eye, reminding him of his plan to apologise for insulting his lord.

"I've started writing something for you, my lord," he smiled. "May I play you what I've written so far?"

At the Dark Lord's slight nod, Hadrian settled himself on the piano bench. His fingertips caressed the ivories and he relaxed into his usual bubble of peace. He pressed the cords and the flow of music made him feel loose despite the audience. He'd practised and played the short piece so many times he was confident his performance would be well received.

_"I've long since grown from the childish notions held by those my age. I've walked away from the shallows in society, following the grace of my light. So much you've taught me, more than you know, that beauty is only skin deep. It's your touch that leaves me breathless, the magic of it all, that draws me to your side. Two sides of the same whole, always waiting for more. One cannot thrive without the other. Like darkness and light, like pain and pleasure, like you and I."_

The words slotted into the melody as easy as melted butter, smooth and sweet as they flowed together. Few had heard Hadiran's singing voice, but it was strong as it floated around the room and carried his message. He was confident with his words and in his talent. But he was still nervous, so thought it best to sing with his eyes closed. And tried not to shudder when the last notes played and he felt long fingers curl over his shoulder.

"You wrote this? For me, in fact?"

Hadrian tried to find a hint of emotion in the quiet voice, but there was no sign of approval or disappointment or anything helpful. "Yes, my lord. After the comment I made last we met, and you kissed me, it became obvious how shallow I was being. Regardless of appearance, that kiss made me feel warm. I wouldn't have complained if you'd kissed me again."

His fingers tensed on the younger man's shoulder, before sliding down his front and along his collarbone. Hadrian had a moment to inhale before a hand wrapped around his throat and tightened to make any more breathing uncomfortable. The Dark Lord pulled, dragging him up from the piano stool and backwards slightly. Front pressed to Hadrian's back and grip still tight on his neck, he pressed his lipless mouth to the youngster's ear. Hadrian shuddered again.

"You're ready to see the truth, for what I really look like. Now, I'm sure you'll appreciate it a lot more." He hissed, voice shifting from a hiss to smooth tone. "Now turn around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to stick to a schedule but everything has sort of got to crap. I'm now pretty much writing what I feel like I can settle into enough to get a good addition out and starting a couple of new stories that have bounced around in my head for weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

"Turn around?" Hadrian questioned, "Is something going to be different?"

His lord chuckled low in his ear. Before, it had had a hissing quality with evil intent, usually when someone was deserving of punishment. However, it didn't sound strange now. It was an ordinary chuckle, low and light, in a deep tone you'd expect from an older man. And, regardless of the monstrous face, that's what was standing behind him with a hand around his neck.

"Doesn't my voice sound different, young Harry?"

Hadrian blushed, "yes, my lord. Lower, with less of a hissing accent. It's a little... sexier too."

"When the world crumbled, and the Ministry surrendered to me, I told them I had a nephew who would be named Overlord. Naturally, that was a lie, I wouldn't let someone take control away from me like that and I have no nephew. But a new pretty face and less of a murderous background were ideal. So I became Marvolo Slytherin. Death Eaters in the inner circle know the truth, have seen what I'll now show you. I maintain the pretence for those unworthy.

"Now, be the good boy I know you are and do as you're told," he released his neck, and Hadrian felt his heat move back. "Turn around, and look upon the face of your husband. I won't ask again."

Hadrian took a deep steadying breath, which was shaky at best. But he didn't want to displease his lord just because of nerves, the consequences weren't worth it. So, with his eyes squeezed shut, Hadrian turned to face him. He took a deep breath and released it. Then repeated the action, still unable to open his eyes. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't him about to reveal a secret long-kept and so under wraps he wasn't sure if Draco knew. And his cousin knew everything.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I'm not sure why I'm so nervous. My eyes just won't-"

A finger drew over his eyelids and cupped his jaw. Hadrian did his best not to gasp as magic tingled over his skin, heat pooling in his stomach and as every nerve in his body stood to attention. The command came as a whisper to open his eyes.

"Do so now, or I won't kiss you, regardless of how much I might want to."

"You want to kiss me?"

"Of course I do. You're my betrothed, I've wanted to lay my claim on you since you stepped out of that fireplace. After that song, I believe you might enjoy it. If you ever open those stunning green eyes."

That was the last straw to Hadrian. Hearing that seductive offer from that sultry voice, desire curled too tight in his stomach. It must be clear to his lord how much I wanted to be claimed and to get what he wanted, he had to open his eyes. See the true form of his husband, a man capable of unspeakable wrongs but someone he knew he might be in love with either way. He had to lower his last defence and see the 'new pretty face' that would crumble his last resolve. So he opened his eyes.

The fingers on his jaw tilted his head, forcing him to look directly at the sight he'd been avoiding. His lord was gorgeous. Strong features, angled like royalty covered by healthier-looking pale skin. His eyes shined the same red, but with a smug tone than was so different and matched the smug curve to his lips. The sweet, dusty pink, kissable lips. Hadrian's hand instinctively rose to see if his styled brown hair was as soft as it looked. But then he froze, arm in the air. He didn't have permission to touch him.

"You may touch me, Hadrian. If I may do the same."

Hadrian frowned, "you're still my lord, fiance or not. You can do what you want with me."

The Dark Lord smiled, "while that may be true, it's not what I'm asking. I'm asking if you want me to touch you."

Lestrange always thought actions spoke louder than words. He took the hand his lord had at his side and pressed a kiss to the palm, resting it against his cheek. He looked up through his lashes, enjoying the new glitter of want in deep red eyes. The plea left young lips before Harry could stop them; _please kiss me now_. He almost didn't expect to have his request granted, the Dark Lord didn't do anything for others and did the opposite to prove the point. But then their lips connected and Hadrian couldn't focus on anything else.

Fingers locked in hair, chest pressing to chest, Hadrian clung to his fiance for dear life. His magic flowed out of him, his control gone and emotions going haywire. He felt the brush of magic against his own and shivered. Then everything ended. They weren't kissing, the dark magic around him faded and the body heat did as well. Voldemort was on the other side of the room.

"It seems I'm not the only one having lapses of judgement." He chuckled, "for an arranged marriage, I'm certainly feeling a deep connection. You should go home before I steal your chastity, it wouldn't do to get physical before the wedding."

"Well, when can we get married? I'm still only 15 years old, it'll be years, right?" Hadrian scowled, "after a kiss like that, you want to wait years to touch me?"

It was stupid. Childish, stupid and pathetic, but Hadrian didn't want to be there anymore. He tried to rush passed Voldemort, but was gripped by the arm and kept in place. The other man leaned down to talk quietly in Harry's ear, the low voice he did when anger was boiling inside. He was reminded that the Wizarding Community had a law allowing marriage at 16, when the parents signed consents that the match was good and something their child truly wanted. So if they were waiting years, it was because Hadrian didn't pass his N.E.W.Ts.

"So, I believe you owe your future husband an apology from reacting dramatically and thinking so low of him." His grip tightened.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Not because you're using your threatening voice or gripping my arm. Because I know I'm being immature. It's just that after a kiss that good, and the sensation of feeling our magic together, I want this. I don't know about love or any of the romantic shit I hope to have eventually, but knowing we have this passion excites me. I want to marry you and see where this goes, and I'd rather do it sooner than later. While I'm still young and you think I'm pretty."

His lord laughed, " Harry, I'm over 70 years old. I have ways of keeping you young if that is your fear. The agreement was always to marry when you finish your N.E.W.Ts., so finish them by next year and we'll get married as soon as possible."

"Challenge accepted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. My passion for this story is sort of gone and my mental health is in the toilet, so I'm planning to finish the story next chapter. There may be an epilogue someday, if I can find the desire for this again. But I'm thinking chapter 10 is where I'll end this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you think you passed everything?" Draco frowned.

Hadrian groaned, maybe for the millionth time, because it mush have been the millionth time he was asked that. He'd finished his NEWTs a couple of weeks ago, just after his 16th birthday. It was seen as a bit of a rush like he was going to make mistakes and let things slip through the cracks because his focus is on his wedding and his fiance. But that wasn't true. Harry hadn't seen his fiance since his 16th birthday. He wanted to make sure the secretly sexy man wasn't posing any distractions, that way his focus was on his studies. When his thoughts wondered, he reminded himself that all of that had to wait until he passed and it helped him get his focus back.

"Hadrian, your results.! We just got your results," his mother screamed, barrelling in to hug him. "O's in everything. Flying colours, my smart baby boy."

"Let the child breathe, sweetheart," his father smiled from the door. "He needs his lungs for his upcoming wedding."

She squealed, excitement overflowing as she said his results were already sent to their lord. And the Dark Lord had confirmed a wedding date 2 months from then. Bellatrix went into a rant, of all the things that needed organising, the announcements that needed to be made and the dress robes they needed designing.

"I can do it! I demand I do it!"

Draco beamed at the prospect of designing Harry's wedding outfit, from hair to shoes. Design was his passion, despite his father's disapproval, but Hadrian wanted his cousin's input on everything. So he let his cousin talk his ear off about colours and fits, comforted by his father's approving hand on his shoulder. The tender moment between father and son made his mother's tears flow anew. It made them separate instantly.

"I was so worried you wouldn't want any of this, that it would be forced on you and you wouldn't be able to find joy in it" she sobbed. "But I'm so happy you have some passion, that you think you could fall in love with him someday. It makes me so proud of you, Hadrian."

"How public is this wedding? Am I marrying the Dark Lord or Marvolo Slytherin?"

Turns out, Draco had known. Since he was 7 years old, he had known. When he was told, Hadrian had been annoyed, but after making his cousin cry by ignoring him for two weeks, Harry had forgiven him.

"It's going to be big. You're marrying Marvolo Slytherin, our lord said you can call him that if you want to. It's originally his middle name, but he prefers it to his first," his father said.

Harry tried the name on his tongue, not minding the sound at all. It was certainly more personal than 'My Lord' and less of a mouthful than 'Voldemort'. He chose to see it as his future husband's effort to make his life easier, which was sweet. And it made him curious. What was Marvolo's birth name, and why didn't he like it?

* * *

The wedding day came, but the nerves didn't. Harry was certain about this, the worried glances from his family only amusing him as they waited for his feet to get cold. But he was ready. He looked his best, Draco had outdone himself with the dress robes. They were a dark purple, just bright enough to see a difference against the black trimming, his house colours. His hair was made as neat as he could get it, and the accessories matched the purple or the black like a dream. He knew he looked so good. He'd left everything else to everyone else, so he could focus on getting to the aisle.

And the sight from the bottom made it all worth it. Marvolo turned to the music, glancing back like the rest of the room, to see Harry walk towards him. The dress robes were a deep green and the sliver trimming was a beautiful fit. They were a match to his own robes, and Harry knew it was Draco's handiwork. It just made everything that little bit sweeter. Not to mention, after not seeing him for over a year, his lord was still just as gorgeous.

The ceremony started without a hitch, his mother's tears silent so as not to disturb the previous Minister of Magic from ordaining them. It was romantic and everything Hadrian knew his mother and aunt had planned. Until the traditional question was answered.

"Does anyone here present have any lawful reason that these men should not be joined in married here today?"

"I do Minister!" An old man called from near the front, standing to the gasps of the crowd. "And I believe it is something young Marvolo and Hadrian would have us discuss privately."

Marvolo smiled, portraying amusement, but Hadrian felt his rage in his magic. He could taste it. He reached for his fiance's hand and smiled like he was in on the little joke as they walked away to the side room. A lady's voice carried in the silence, talking to a floating pen about "stable lovers walking hand in hand to confront whatever Dumbledore wanted to throw at them". Bias reporter, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It made them look good, and they needed all the good publicity they could buy as 20-year-old marrying a 16-year-old.

Hadrian stood beside Marvolo while he faced off with the old man. "Dumbledore, I hope it was something important that made you interrupt my special day."

"We both know it isn't really you that I'm here to talk to, Tom, so let's not be foolish. It is Harry who needs to hear my words, as I'm sure you haven't told him."

Harry was surprised by that, looking between the two men waiting for one of them to give him an explanation. His fiance looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him, even while torturing those who made mistakes. Whatever Dumbledore wanted to say, Marvolo didn't want him to hear.

"Did Tom tell you about the Potters, Harry? The couple he murdered before the war ended, and their child?" He asked and Hadrian nodded. "But I suppose he left out the fact that those people were your parents, and the child was you. Stolen away, raised by killers who would raise you to follow him. Because you are destined to be his end Harry, or he yours. So, I imagine your wedding night won't go as you plan."

Marvolo reached for his wand, but Hadrian took hold of his wrist. "How do you know what my destiny should be?"

"The prophecy was told to me, directly from the source." Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling in a grandfather-like way. "It goes, ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._ ' Your parents died because he believed this prophecy. And you will die for the same reason."

Hadrian could hold in his chuckled, nor his giggle. He couldn't hold in the hysterical laughter, no matter how hard he tried. He barely let out through short pants that he'd wait for his husband-to-be at the altar and they'd talk before the reception, and was still laughing as he left.

* * *

"Perhaps it is time we spoke, husband of mine."

Hadrian turned to the door as Marvolo entered their room. I had been newly decorated for the two of them, the main suit in Slytherin Manor. The Dark Lord showed no emotion as he closed the door, obviously braced for whatever Hadrian had to say.

"Do we need to talk?" Harry asked. "I don't think there's a point. Regardless of what Dumbledore had said, I'd have been marrying you today, I didn't have a choice from the beginning. At least now I know, I can attempt to look past it, or work through it with my family."

"What makes you think what he said was true?"

"Because you didn't even try to deny it."

Both men were quiet, looking at each other in silence. Marvolo made a step towards Harry, but the younger man stepped away. "What upsets me, is I'm sure you never intended for me to know. Everything would have been built on a lie. If I'd grown to love you, it would have been a lie. That's why I'm struggling. Have you kept anything else from me?"

Marvolo looked uncomfortable. Clearly, there was a lot. Hadrian nodded and suggested they wait until after the reception to disclose the rest of his deceit. But as he walked passed, his husband turned him around and held him by the wrists. He unloaded on Hadrian, everything else he'd kept from him. What happened between his parents, the shame he carries over his name and why anyone calling him Tom is looking for pain, how he obtained immortality and the locations of his Horcruxes. Everything.

"Nobody else knows all this, not even Nagini knows everything I have just told you." Marvolo smiled, "but given you still married me and are only upset that I murdered your parents because I didn't tell you myself, I feel I can trust you with all that. Besides, you need to know about Horcruxes if I'm going to keep you pretty and young."

The little joke was enough to make Hadrian return the smile. It helped mend the trust issues he was having over the truth of his parents.

"Will you forgive me, Hadrian Slytherin?"

He chuckled, "I suppose I'm going to have to if I'm hoping to get that claiming you mentioned last year."

"Then how about I claim you now, everyone downstairs can wait. We've certainly waited long enough," his husband smirked.

Hadrian pulled himself free and stepped away. Marvolo looked downcast before he could catch himself, and Harry giggled as he flopped down onto the bed. His husband's frown morphed into a preditors smile as he crawled up Harry's body. Their lips connected again, and it was as intense as the year before. Their magic connected and entwined, and it was almost all too much. But also not enough. Hadrian wanted more, to feel his husband's skin on his own and to feel him inside so intimately. He needed it so badly he begged.

"Oh Hadrian, you don't need to ask. I plan to do that and more. Now and forever. You are my consort after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bad ending, and really rushed, but it's an ending. Someday I might write an epilogue or maybe a sequel of them falling in love or something. But this is all I can do now because it's hard to write when I don't have a drive for it, and I lost my drive for this.


End file.
